Wishing On A Star
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Wishing On A Star :   Itulah Peganganku       Review yak?


Title : Wishing On A Star (Sungmin POV)

Genre : Romance

Main Cast : KyuMin

Rating : T

Type :Ooneshot

===== Wishing On A Star | KyuMin =====

indahnya bintang malam ini, yang kutahu saat ku lihat senyummu,

kau begitu indah dan nyata di mataku,

ada sedikit harap untukku memilikimu,

I Just Wishing On A Star,

agar aku dapat memilikimu,

walau hari ini kau tak terlihat,

kau tetap bercahaya di mataku,

indah dirimu takkan pernah terganti oleh apapun di mataku,

tetaplah menjadi bintangku,

walau suatu saat aku harus melupakanmu,

dan berpindah hati lebih memilih memerhatikan bulanmu,

maafkan aku yang telah berani mencintaimu,

" Lee Sungmin, kau mau telat lagi ? " ku dengar seseorang memanggil namaku, oh Tuhan, aku hampir telat lagi,

" iya ma, aku sudah siap kok, " jawabku sekenanya,

lalu aku turun, tak ada niat untukku sarapan,

karena kalau aku tak cepat, aku tak dapat melihatnya,

Matahariku,

" ma, Minnie berangkat ya " ucapku

" gak sarapan sayang ? " tanya mama,

" anii, annyeong ma, pa, " ucapku dan melangkah pergi menuju sekolahku,

" hati hati " teriak mama, suaranya masih terdengar saat aku membuka pintu gerbang,

hah, hari ini aku tak bertemu dengannya di halte,

bagaimana ini ? aku merindukannya,

BRUK

aish, aku menabrak seseorang,

aku bantu dia membereskan buku bukunya, dan ku lihat wajahnya,

Kyuhyun !

" maaf " ucapku

" tidak apa apa, sepertinya kau terburu buru " ucapmu,

" iya, maaf sekali lagi, " kataku masih membantunya,

" ahh, terima kasih, Lee Sungmin " katamu yang membuatku kaget, kau mengenalku ?

" sama sama dan kau mengenalku ? " tanyaku

" kau anak kelas 12 IPA 2 kan ? " tanyamu,

" ne,dan kau 12 IPA 1 kan ? Cho Kyuhyun, " ucapku basa basi,

" ne, salam kenal ya, kau terkenal di kelasku loh, " katamu, seraya kau dan aku berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah,

" kok bisa aku terkenal ? " tanyaku heran,

" yang ku dengar, kau anak yang pintar di kelasmu, kau baik, ramah, suka membantu dan sebagainya. banyak anak anak kelasku yang menyukaimu, " jelasmu yang membuatku tersenyum,

" mereka berlebihan. aku tak seperti itu, " elakku, lalu kau tersenyum,

" dan lagi, banyak yang bilang, kau selalu mendapat nilai paling tinggi di kelasmu, kau pintar di segala bidang, ya salah satunya, bidang musik dan seni bela diri, " ucapmu lagi, dan kali ini kau sambil tersenyum.

" hahahaha, aneh saja, aku tak sepintar itu, Kyuhyun-shi " elakku lagi, aku tak percaya, kau menyerap semua yang teman temanmu katakan tentang aku,

" yang ku dengar begitu, ya aku memang tidak tau benar atau tidak, tapi aku yakin, pasti kau memang pintar, Sungmin-shi " ujarmu,

" terima kasih dan ku harap aku pintar sepertimu, hehehehe :D " kataku,

" hahaha, semoga saja. ohya, apa kau tahu, bulan ini ada lomba IPA, apa kau mau ikut ? jika iya, kita bisa mendaftar bersama sama " tawarmu,

" benarkah " tanyaku tak percaya, kau mengajakku, mungkin ini awal Tuhan mendekatmu padaku, baiklah aku akan ikut.

" iya, bagaimana ? mau tidak ? " ajakmu lagi,

" baiklah. kapan kita akan mendaftar ? " tanyaku,

" besok, di ruang Lab IPA. aku akan menunggumu di depan kelasmu, bagaimana ? bolehkah ? " tanyamu,

" tentu " jawabku,

" ahh, kita harus berpisah. senang bertemu denganmu Sungmin-shi, semoga kita bisa menjadi sahabat baik ^^ " katamu,

" tentu, semoga kita bersahabat baik ^^ " jawabku, dan kami pun menuju kelas kami masing masing, yang hanya bersebalahan,

Kriiiing Kriiiing ~

jam istirahat berbunyi, aku beranjak dari dudukku dan keluar kelas menuju kantin,

sesampainya di kantin, ku pesan makananku, seperti biasa yang ku makan,

hanya mie ayam dan teh manis, hehehehe :D

" boleh aku duduk disini, " izin seseorang saat aku tengah manyantap mie ayamku, dan ku lihat kau yang meminta izin padaku,

" tentu, silahkan " jawabku,

lalu kau duduk di hadapanku dan mulai menyantap makananmu,

makanan yang sama dengan apa yang sekarang ada di depanku,

" kau juga suka makan mie ayam disini ya ? " tanyamu tibatiba

" iya, hehehehe :d kau juga ya, Kyuhyun-shi ? " tanyaku balik,

" yapz, habis yummy sih, hehehehe :D, dan ohya, jangan terlalu formal, panggil saja Kyuhyun atau Kyu " ucapmu,

" ahh, baiklah, kau pun bisa memanggilku Sungmin atau Minnie ^^ " jawabku,

" baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Minnie ^^ " ucapmu,

" baiklah tidak apa apa " jawabku,

lalu kau dan aku makan dalam diam, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi ?

aku sungguh tak sabar untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh,

malam ini kau hadir lagi menemaniku,

kau selalu indah dengan cahayamu,

entah mengapa aku tak bisa melupakanmu dari pikiranku,

kau terlalu indah, dan takkan pernah terganti,

indah wajahmu selalu teringat jelas di memoriku,

aku selalu bisa melihat senyummu lewat hembusan angin malam,

karena yang ku tahu, kau begitu indah,

aku tak sabar menanti hari esok untuk mendaftarkan diri untuk mengikuti lomba itu,

aku ingin sekali bisa mengenal dirimu lebih jauh di kehidupanku,

apakah akan berhasil ?

TES TES

ada apa ini ?

kenapa tetes air mata ini jatuh begitu saja ?

ada apa ? kenapa aku menangis ?

apa karena aku mencintaimu ?

apa mungkin karena aku hanya takut kau tak membalas cintaku,

ahh, sudahlah, tak ada gunanya memikirkan itu,

yang harus ku tahu, bagaimana caranya aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu,

kau yang seorang pria sepertiku,

cinta ini terlarang, namun Tuhan yang memberikannya padaku,

dan aku pun tak keberatan dengan semuanya,

karena bagiku, sungguh indah mencintaimu, selamanya, sangat indah untukku,

" Mama, Papa, Minnie berangkat ya, " pamitku pada kedua orang tuaku

" hati hati ya sayang, " jawab mereka dan aku berlalu menuju sekolahku,

###############

" Minnie, " panggil seseorang dan ternyata kau yang memanggilku,

" Kyu, " panggilku balik,

" selamat pagi, " ucapmu dan tersenyum padaku,

" selamat pagi," jawabku dan juga tersenyum,

" nanti pulang sekolah, jadi yah, kita daftar lomba IPA itu, " katamu,

" tentu, " jawabku singkat, tapi masih memperhatikan wajah tampan, kau terlalu tampan untukku,

" kenapa melihatku seperti itu ? " tanyamu yang membuatku salah tingkah,

" tidak, tidak apa apa " jawabku gugup,

" aku tampan ? " tanyamu dan aku hanya mengangguk,

" hahahaha, terima kasih. kau juga tampan, tapi, bukan bukan, kau cantik untuk ukuran pria, " ucapmu yang membuatku yakin, wajahku memerah karena ucapanmu,

" terima kasih, " jawabku agak takut,

" sama sama, baiklah nona Minnie, saya duluan ya, hahahaha " becandamu dan meninggalkanku,

" aish, awas kau Kyu, " kataku dan kau hanya tertawa,

aku tak percaya dia bilang seperti itu,

aku terlalu cantik untuk ukuran pria ?

hahahaha, aish, lucu sekali, aku cantik ?

memang sih, bisa di lihat,

aku yang suka dengan semua yang berbau pink,

membuatku terlihat seperti perempuan,

ah, sudahlah,

" Minnie, " sapamu, ternyata kau sudah menungguku di depan ruang kelasku, seperti janjimu,

" Kyu, sudah lama ? " tanyaku dan kau hanya menggeleng,

" baru saja datang, " ucapmu,

" yakin, ? " tanyaku tak percaya,

" sudahlah, kajja, nanti Park songsaengnim pulang lagi, " ajakmu seraya menarik tanganku,

_Lab IPA_

" baiklah, kalian sudah terdaftar. persiapkan diri kalian, dan saya akan memutuskan kalian untuk mengikuti lomba ini dalam 1 team. tidak apa apa kan ? " tanya sonsaengnim,

" tidak apa apa sonsaengnim, " ucapku dan kau berbarengan,

" baiklah, kalian boleh pulang, dan kalian boleh mempersiapkan diri bersama sama, " ucap sonsaengnim,

" baik, " lalu kau dan aku keluar dari Lab IPA menuju parkiran,

" mau pulang bersama denganku ? " tawarmu,

" eh ? bolehkah ? memangnya rumah kita 1 arah ? " tanyaku,

" ne, kajja, " katamu,

lalu aku duduk di belakangmu, ingin sekali aku memelukku dari belakang,

tapi aku tak berani,

" berpeganganlah, " suruhmu yang membuatku kaget dan berdebar, akhirnya aku bisa memelukmu,

" kita berangkat, " ucapmu dan aku hanya mengangguk,

sudah 2 minggu aku mengenalmu, dan kita semakin dekat,

berdebar rasanya hatiku saat aku ada di sampingmu,

apa kau bisa merasakannya Kyu,

aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu,

" Minnie, apa yang sedang kau lamunkan ? " tanyamu tiba tiba menyadarkanku,

" eh tidak kok, " jawabku berbohong, lalu kau diam lagi dan mulai sibuk dengan soal soal IPA itu,

" Kyu, " panggilku pelan,

" apa ? " jawabmu tanpa menoleh ke arahku,

" salah tidak, jika kita mencintai seseorang, tapi—" ucapku dan menggantungkannya,

" kenapa harus salah, kita mencintai seseorang itu kan hak kita Minnie. jadi tidak salah. tapi, tapi apa ? " jelas serta tanyamu,

" tapi jika orang yang kita cintai itu seorang pria, " ucapku dan

SREETTT

kertasmu rusak karena kau menghapusnya terlalu kasar,

lalu berganti kau menatapku,

" apa yang sedang kau tanyakan Minnie ? " tanyamu,

" aku mencintai seseorang, tapi dia seorang pria Kyu, salahkah ? dan pasti menjijikan kan ? " tanyaku, tapi kau hanya menantapku,

" hahahaha, tidak juga, mungkin banyak orang yang bilang itu salah dan menjijikan, tapi tidak untukku, aku juga sepertimu, aku mencintai seorang pria, " ada sedikit kesedihan saat aku mendengar kau berbicara tentang itu,

" dan dia ada di hadapanku sekarang, " lanjutmu yang membuatku membelalakkan mata,

aku tak bisa berkata apa apa lagi,

air mataku sudah ada di ujung mataku,

dan,

TES TES

air mata itu jatuh, namun tiba tiba kau menghapusnya,

" kenapa kau menangis, Sungmin ah ? " tanyamu, aku hanya diam dan terus menatapmu,

" maafkan aku yang telah berani mencintaimu, " ucapmu, dan tiba tiba kau membawaku ke dalam pelukanmu,

" Kyu, " panggilku,

" apa ? " jawabmu,

" aku juga mencintaimu, dan ternyata Tuhan mengabulkan semua harapanku, bintang pun mendengarnya, " ucapku,

" memangnya apa yang kau pinta ? " tanyamu,

" aku pinta, supaya kau juga mencintaiku, dan aku bisa merasakan kebahagian bersamamu, " ucapku dan kau semakin memelukku,

" terima kasih Minnie, " ucapmu,

" untuk apa ? " tanyaku,

" karena telah mencintaiku, " jawabmu,

" terima kasih juga Kyu, karena telah membalas perasaanku, " ujarku,

" aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin, " katamu,

" aku juga mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun, " kataku, dan kau melonggarkan pelukanmu, menatapku dan mendekatkan wajahmu ke wajahku,

aku hanya menutup mataku, dan pun begitu,

bisa ku rasakan lembut bibirmu, menyapu bibirku lembut,

dan tiba tiba bibirmu melumat bibirku, dan aku hanya bisa membalasnya,

oh bintang malam ini, terima kasih atas ketersediaanmu menjadi teman dan sahabatku,

kau menemaniku saat aku mencintai seseorang yang sekarang ada di dekapanku dan menciumku,

terima kasih,

" Minnie kita menang, " pekikmu gembira, dan aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu,

" iya Kyu, kita menang, " jawabku, dan kau mendekapku serta menciumku, aku hanya bisa membalasnya,

semua harapanku pada bintang menjadi kenyataan, terima kasih Tuhan, atas kesempuraan yang kau berikan,

terima kasih, aku mencintaimu, mencintai Kyuhyunku, dan mencintai Mama dan Papa,

Wishing On A Star,

itulah peganganku ^^

===== FIN =====

nb : annyeong readers, gimana ? gaje ya ?

Jangan lupa Review ya?


End file.
